Crimson Shadows
by Aries Vincere
Summary: [FINISHED] Beast Boy and Raven learn the cost of sacrifice is one that can never be repaid. [BBxRae]
1. I Walk Alone

DISCLAIMER: The following lyrics used in this chapter are from "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

I want to thank everyone and anyone for their support through all of my different stories; I wish I could name all of you. It has truly has been a pleasure writing for a wonderful audience, and as long as you keep reading, I will keep typing away.

This story's main purpose is to show that BB and Raven have always had a connection with each other; just one they thought they never had. It takes place a couple of years before the Titans became a team. Enjoy the story, and reviews, like always, are kept in my folders for future reference, so please, review. Peace. -Jason

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 1: I Walk Alone

_Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), age 14_

_Raven Roth, age 15_

_West Jump City, California; October 2002_

Garfield Logan lay on his small, uncomfortable bed, blocking out the shrilling screams; it was something he had been used to for a long time. His foster parents had these confrontations more than once a night, and he was just thankful he wasn't involved in this particular one.

Growing up without guidance was just another burden on the poor teen's shoulders, and he was used to plenty of burdens. "_Four foster families in just over a year. A new record,_" he thought miserably.

This was the life he knew; a loving family wasn't a part of the package. Tears ran his face and he started to cry silently, fearing the monsters in the next room would hear him. He wanted to escape, but then what? There was no place to go.

Gar raised his green hands in front him and shuddered. "_I'm the monster, not them_," he thought, feeling his heart wrench from his own hurtful words.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

Gar knew he was different; that was obvious. What kind of normal teenager can change into animals? "_I would have settled for good, old-fashioned mood swings and hormones,_" he thought, and had to laugh. He could never tell ANYONE, period. It was too risky.

The changeling sighed. He had to get out for a while. Gar got up from the bed and opened the dusty, cracked window. The night sky was painted with glowing white stars and a layer of swirling, gray fog. He morphed into a falcon and soared out the window, leaving his troubles back in the small, depressing bedroom…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Raven Roth walked the quiet, barren paths of the city, feelings of loneliness nothing new to the mysterious, dark girl. She would turn her head to look back every couple of seconds to watch for the prowlers that roamed the streets and did their evil biddings. Raven wondered if anyone felt as empty as she did. "_Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes… why can't I stop them?_" she thought, trying to hold back the tears.

Her life was an endless battle to stay alive. The girl used to sleep in the local shelter, but was kicked out after she almost killed another resident. "_I'm cursed with these…powers,_" she spat, as if she had just said the most repulsive thing in the world.

"_If one.._" she started to think, but was interrupted as two shadows crept from the corner lot, and she could hear their laughter.

"Shit!" she screamed, and started to run as fast as she could in the other direction. Tears blinded her vision as she drunkenly maneuvered the sidewalks, and to her dismay, her foot caught a pothole and down she went, hitting her head on the sidewalk. The shadows stood next to her frail body and picked her up by her cloak. "Hey Ravey…we've been waiting forever for you. I'm gonna enjoy this," the man cackled, then grabbed for her shirt. She screamed and clawed at his face, fighting with everything she had. The man's partner forced Raven down on her back again, pinning her…

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Gar landed on Main Street and morphed back to his human form, stretching his muscles. Suddenly, his ears twitched and he listens closer… it sounded like a girl screaming. He ran and swirved past the corner… and saw two men forcing a girl his age onto the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he heard one of them say. The young teen felt anger bubble up to the surface of his being; this was sick. He morphed into a rhino and charged at the men, careful not to hit the girl. The men flew up into the air and landed with a crack, with the sound of their ribs breaking.

"Are you OK?" Gar asked the frightened girl…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Raven looked into the boy's green eyes and saw genuine compassion. "T-th-thank you," she stammered, then started to cry. The boy hugged her and patted her shoulder. "It's OK, it's OK…it's over."

Raven leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his body. She noticed his skin was green, as well as his hair. "So much for first impressions. I'm Garfield," the boy smiled, offering his hand. "Raven," she said, taking his hand…

_Well ,what do you think? Reviews always appreciated. Chapter 2 up soon. Thanks!_


	2. Light in the Dark

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the first chapter- I'm glad I tried something a bit different. Remember, these are the years BEFORE the Titans became a team; it's just my twist on it. :) I'd like to give shout outs to the following people who have supported most if not all of my stories:

blaze-firestorm

Hikari-Moriyaku

Grey Rain

Rose (I don't know your SN)

And anyone who I forgot (sweat drop). Anyway, thanks again; and please, review! I look forward to building my C2 with some good stories, so I'll be browsing as well. -Jason

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 2: Light in the Dark

_From Chapter 1: "Raven leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his body. She noticed his skin was green, as well as his hair. "So much for first impressions. I'm Garfield," the boy smiled, offering his hand. "Raven," she said, taking his hand…"_

"Raven; that's a pretty name," Gar said politely. "Thank you," she said, as Garfield lifted her up. "Wow, you're stronger than you look." Gar smiled and did a little muscle man pose, flexing his lean muscles. "Tough guy huh?" she teased. Gar just smiled again and shook his head. "It's really nice to meet someone real for once." Raven returned the smile, but inside her mind she had a hard time figuring out what he meant…

The two teens walked in the quiet night, staring at the dark waves that crashed into the brown sand. "…So you're all alone? I'm sorry," Garfield said with sincerely, looking into Raven's lavender eyes. "It's not your fault, Garfield. I just…wish things were different, you know?" she said, digging her foot into the deep sand. "I think I know exactly what you mean," Garfield said with a sigh, looking into the starry, black horizon. Raven's heart wrenched when she saw the tears glisten his emerald eyes. "You saw me back there; I'm not normal. I never will be. If…if anyone found out, they'd call me a freak." "As far as I'm concerned, I'm looking straight at you, and I don't see a freak," Raven said. "I see a nice guy who's funny and charming." Garfield heard these words and as taken aback; no one had ever said something so kind to him before. "I…thanks," he said quickly. "I'm really glad I met you Raven. I feel like my whole life is changing… for the better."

The two had lay in the sand, talking for quite a long time. Suddenly, Garfield got up and stretched. "I better get home; Frank and Lori are gonna be insane if they find out I've been gone." "Who are Frank and Lori?" Raven asked with curiosity. "They're my, foster family," he said with uncomfortable tone. "I see," Raven said, understanding now. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." "Yeah," he smiled weakly, turning into a hawk and flying away into the night sky. Raven looked on, worried about her new found friend…

Garfield landed on his backyard and morphed back, praying that Frank or Lori hadn't noticed he had been gone. He slipped back through the window, feeling relief… when his bedroom light turned on; there sat Frank on his bed, smiling a madman's smile. "Where have you been, you little bastard?" "I was went out for a little while, that's all," Gar said weakly, panic rising to his chest. "Oh really? That all?" Frank said, his smile getting wider. The man rose up from the bed and Gar suddenly registered what was sticking out of his foster dad's pocket – a knife…

_Wow, pretty intense. The next chapter will be sad but good, so don't hurt me . Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave another cliffhanger for the tension to build. _

_PS- I know this is out of story, but if you know someone who is abused or you are abused yourself, please, get help. This chapter comes from my own life really, and trust me, it's not your fault. You or your friend do not deserve to feel this kind of pain. On a lighter note, I promise I will update sooner this time. Until then-Jason._


	3. Writings on the Wall

Wow, I'm sorry I've haven't updated quicker, but I have been busy with work, school and all that good stuff. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone again for reviewing and tell you that the story will most likely follow BB and Rae (mostly in BB's eyes) into their early/mid 20's. Enjoy. –Jason

_Warning: This chapter contains some coarse language and a little bit of gore. Just a warning (but don't let that stop you from reading, heh)._

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 3: Writings on the Wall

_From Chapter 2: _"_I was went out for a little while, that's all," Gar said weakly, panic rising to his chest. "Oh really? That all?" Frank said, his smile getting wider. The man rose up from the bed and Gar suddenly registered what was sticking out of his foster dad's pocket – a knife…"_

"You know, I'm doing you a favor," Frank grinned, and Garfield realized that the man had lost all grip on sanity. "You would want a freak with green skin? No one loves you."

Anger bubbled up from Gar's throat. "You're wrong, you filthy piece of shit!" Garfield spat, and Frank's eyes widened. "You're dead!" the man screamed, pulling the knife out his pocket in a swift motion.

Suddenly, something deep within Garfield's mind snapped; he had had enough; period. His eyes turned a deep shade of blood red and his fangs grew sharper and longer. He lunged at his monster of a foster father and drew back his claw-like fingers at his hideous face. Frank screamed and grabbed at his face, blood gushing through his fingers. The young changeling then clawed into the man's abdomen, pressing in. Frank's eyes nearly popped of their sockets as he felt the sharp pain enter his body. The man collapsed onto the hard floor, taking his last breath. Garfield's eyes returned to their normal emerald color as he stood frozen in fear and shock. Then, as everything seemed to sink in, the changeling emitted a scream of angst and ran out of the small, dark house, the world just a blur…

Garfield was now running for all he was worth; it seemed as if he was trying to escape the past that lay behind him. As he sprinted across the long streets, his twisted, troubled life flashed before him like a horror movie gone wrong:

"_We'll always be here for you, son…"_

"_I'm sorry, child. We couldn't save them…"_

"_Haha! Look at the freak!"_

"_We can't have you in our home any longer…"_

"_No one loves you…"_

The words cut him deeper than any knife could, and his heart wrenched; twisted and pained by world that had turned its back on him. His legs gave way and he fell hard onto the cold, wet cement. Garfield's body began to rack with uncontrollable sobs and tears mixed with the blood on his cheeks. The sad, broken boy wanted to die. He screamed at heavens to take him, to strike him down and kill him.

After a couple of minutes, the tears stopped coming and he managed to pull his mangled body up. He limped over to the edge of the pier and peered down at the jagged rocks below. Garfield didn't want it to end this way, but he truly believed this was the right way. He climbed on the top of the ledge and made a silent prayer for the girl he had met. The only girl who had ever showed kindness and compassion. Raven…

He took one final look at the world that had betrayed him, and felt his body drop into the empty sky, falling…

Garfield yelped in shock as he felt a blackness encircle him, and thought it was Death taking him away. It carried his body upwards and back up to the pier, where it dropped him back onto the ground. He looked up in awe and saw a figure standing there in the dark. "_Raven,"_ was the only word he could manage. Raven screamed and ran to Garfield, taking him into her arms. "What the hell were you thinking!" she screamed, sobbing. "Why!" With the only strength he had left, the strength that came purely from the heart, he whispered one word: "Help." Raven forced herself to focus as she omitted a black circle, which covered the both of him. She only hoped it wasn't too late…

_I know, extremely disheartening. But I PROMISE, PROMISE that things will get better. I guess I wanted a chapter to show that Beast Boy was not always the happy joker, that there's much more to him then we think. Please review and thanks for reading._


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

I got such positive reviews for the last chapter that I decided to just go right into Chapter 4 and subdue your suspense. I'm glad everyone is liking the story (because, well, what's the point of writing if you guys don't like my stories?). Anyway, enjoy the next chapter; I think you'll like it (cough fluff cough) –Jason

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 4: Pieces of the Puzzle

_From Chapter 3: "What the hell were you thinking!" she screamed, sobbing. "Why!" With the only strength he had left, the strength that came purely from the heart, he whispered one word: "Help." Raven forced herself to focus as she omitted a black circle, which covered the both of them. She only hoped it wasn't too late…"_

"_Why would he do this to himself!" _screamed Raven inside her own mind. She was so so scared and alone; the both of them really no one to watch their backs. The midnight orb flew across the city horizon like something out of child's dream. Soon, the hospital loomed in the distance, and the frightened girl sighed in relief…

Raven set the broken boy onto the ground and looked sadly into Garfield's twisted face, starting to cry fresh tears. His face showed so many scars, emotional and physical. His mouth was contorted into a line of sadness. It made her ill not knowing exactly what had made him try to end his life, but she would find out.

Raven pulled down her hood and ran into the building, praying that it wasn't too late; he couldn't die, after all that…

"_Somebody please help…"_

"_This doesn't look good…"_

"_Immediate surgery…"_

"_Please don't leave me…"_

Garfield shot up in a sudden impulse, his heart almost pounding through his chest. The confused and scared changeling looked around and found himself surrounding by gleaming white walls. _"So this is Heaven,"_ he thought. _"Doesn't look like much."_

"Raven!"

He yelled her name out loud, suddenly remembering. He had been hearing voices, and crying. Kind, strong words begging him to stay alive.

The changeling looked over the left of his bed and found the sweet girl, moaning in a light, uncomfortable sleep. Garfield looked down at his body and found he was wrapped up in bandages like some mummy at a museum. His right leg was plastered into a tight cast. Carefully, Garfield grabbed his legs with his hands and positioned them to the side of the bed.

Raven opened her eyes, startled by a ruffling noise. She looked up, and saw Garfield smiling a forced grin. A noise of surprise came up from the girl's throat as she walked over to him, embracing him in a warm hug.

Garfield returned the affectionate gesture, feeling a sense of caring that suddenly became overwhelming; he had never felt something so powerful besides hate or sadness. Raven broke the hug and looked into his shining, emerald eyes. "Well, you seem to be OK now. But why, Garfield?" Raven said, her eyes swimming in tears. "You scared me."

"I can't explain it; you would never want to see me again," he said, looking away. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him again. "Trust me; there's a lot of things I'm not ready to tell ANYONE, but I have to say them some time or another. Please, tell me what happened."

The changeling cleared his throat. "I…I…I killed F-fr-Frank," he stuttered, his body shivering with fear. She registered what he had said in her brain and nodded. "Was it in self-defense?" "Yes," he said, a little bit calmer. "How did you know?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, as if to shrug a burden off her shoulders. "Yesterday night, you were so comfortable talking about them. It was pretty obvious."

"What am I going to do?" Garfield sighed, worried. "Absolutely nothing," Raven said in a monotone voice, and he looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're going to leave, together. No one will ever know it ever happened, nor will they probably care." "But the police…" Garfield began. She held out a hand to stop him. "Trust me. Everything's going to fine." Garfield gave her a puzzled look and shook it off. "OK, I trust you Raven. I trust you with my life."

Those words burned into Raven's mind; no one had ever depended on her like that before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt warm lips tickle her cheek, and she saw through the corner of her eyes that Garfield was kissing her. He pulled away from and smiled. "I'm sorry." The young woman blushed with embarrassment, and yet with happiness. "No, it's OK." There was an awkward silence for a couple of moments until Raven stood up. "Do you think you can move alright?" The changeling morphed into a small bird then morphed back. "I think I'll be fine," he smiled. Raven opened to small hospital window and grabbed his arm. "What the? Wait!" he screamed, as they jumped out into the night sky.

_Geez, what cheap asses; don't even pay the hospital bill! XD_

_Hope this chapter was to your liking; Chapter 5 coming to a browser window near you!_

_-Jason_


	5. Preparing For Destiny

Thanks everyone for nice reviews. Alright, let's cut the chit chat and start Chapter 5, shall we? This chapter will be light-hearted for the most part, since I'm on a sugar-high Dr. Pepper streak, and we all need a break from the darkness once in a while. XD –Jason

_And now, a disclaimer (sarcastic woot): The following lyrics are from Thrice's "In Years To Come", and Semisonic's "Closing Time", and I do not own 7-11._

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 5: Preparing for Destiny

_I want to take the bullet,  
the one aimed straight for your heart,  
I want to meet the wolves halfway,  
and let them tear me apart,  
but that's not the way they do it here._

Garfield started to laugh hysterically and found himself falling into the tan-colored sand, which only made him laugh harder. Raven couldn't help but smile at his idiotic antic. "What is so funny, Gar?" After a couple of moments of regaining his composure, he took a breath and smiled. "Nothing, really. It felts so good to be…free. It's hard to explain." Raven could only nod, and felt a sense of envy. _"I could have everything in the world, and yet, I still wouldn't have it all,"_ she thought, looking at the changeling. It was then a twinge of guilt suddenly hit her. "_I'm being such a jerk. Garfield needs this more than anything; he needs someone to…to-" _"Raven," Gar said, suddenly interrupted, "Are you OK?" "Never better," she said, giving another small smile.

_I want to lay on the tracks,  
feel hot steel screaming at me,  
expose the bones on my back,  
let me show you what I mean.  
yeah its a different kind of love,  
I want to climb barbed wire fences  
and warm our hands in blood._

"We can go ANYWHERE we want Raven! There's nothing that's holding us back!" the green teen shouted in happiness, pumping his fists. His words were inspiring, but Raven knew that it wasn't that simple. They could never really run from their problems…

Garfield had insisted that they made a pit stop at 7-11 before they left for, well, wherever. Raven was busy browsing the hair color, with an evil smile on her face. _"I wonder if Garfield would dye his hair black,"_ she thought.

"Closing Time" was ironically playing through the ancient PA system, and Gar started to hum, then full out sing. "Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer. Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't, stay, hereeee." The other shoppers in the small store covered their ears and gave him a dirty look. Raven looked over the aisle and signaled him with a finger sliding across her throat, as if to say "Cut it out!" Garfield stopped with his ears drooping. "What? You don't like the song?" Raven rolled her violet eyes. "C'mon, let's get our stuff and go." The two carried their baskets to the front and set them on the small counter. The clerk eyed the both of them for a moment, then proceeded to scan their items (Note: clerks, and other people, always look at me really strange when I go in there. 'Tis Freaky).

Five six-packs of Dr. Pepper, six bags of Cooler Ranch Doritos, two bars of tofu and two boxes of hair color later, the two friends made their way to the downtown district. "You really think this is going to be enough?" Garfield asked, slighty worried. "Of course not. We'll just get more in a couple of days," Raven said simply.

They stared at the sunset for a long time, enjoying the golden beauty of it matching perfectly with the dark blue waves. Garfield sighed and Raven wondered if it was a sad sigh or just relief. "You OK?" "Yeah," said the young changeling, "It's just… I'm nervous. I mean, what happens now? The world is such a big place." Raven took in his own words and sat thinking for a moment. "I have no idea, but that's the fun part. I think only time and fate and can tell, Garfield. I'm just glad I have someone like you to be with."

As the sun set behind the never-ending ocean, Raven and Garfield decided to call it night. "Well, looks like we'll be sleeping under the stars," Garfield said, lying down on the sand. Raven laid down next to him and curled into a fetal position, feeling a little cold. To her pleasant surprise, Garfield pulled out a blanket from his backpack and laid it over her body. "I packed it away just in case," he smiled, and to her delight, he moved closer to her. As night enveloped the city, Raven fell into a deep slumber, a rare grin on her face…

_I want to write the perfect song,  
and play it just for you,  
while you are tangled up in sleep.  
I need you more than ill ever know  
until I stop breathing  
my lungs will take you for granted._

_Awww, fluff is Snuggly soft! (Who said that! Snuggle bear is evilllll!) … Sorry, sugar. Thanks for reading, and review, please. xD -Jason_


	6. Time Will Tell

Sorry for not updating the story for almost a week everyone- I got scheduled almost every day this week by my job (grumble) and I've been EXTREMELY busy. Thanks to everyone who continuously reads and reviews my stories; it means a lot, especially at this certain time (All my friends are mad at me because they think I'm changing; nope, I don't understand either.All I did was dye my hair blue!). So, I've been alone a lot just writing to ease the pain.

Anyway, thanks again and enjoy the next chapter. –Jason

PS- Don't worry, BB and Raven will eventually join up with the Titans; just let me get there. :)

**Crimson Shadows**

_**Chapter 6: Time Will Tell**_

_Beast Boy (Garfield Logan): now age 16_

_Raven: now age 17_

(South Jump City, early 2004)

It had been almost two years since Garfield Logan and Raven Roth had begun the new chapter in their lives; and probably the two best years of their young lives. They had the world in their pocket and had used it to their advantage; the two teens had traveled as far as Japan, to London, and New York, but somehow they ended back in the place they started; maybe it was just meant to be.

Garfield and Raven had rented a small apartment and had done pretty well for themselves considering their age. Gar had managed a job as a busboy at a local restaurant downtown, and Raven was a cashier at the pharmacy a block away from the apartment. It wasn't the best life to live, but it was comfortable, and that was all that mattered…

"Man, I'm beat," Garfield said, plopping down on the couch next to Raven. "Tell me about it," Raven moaned, putting her feet up. "How were the tips today?" "Considering people had never seen a green guy before, I made about 80 bucks. Maybe people felt sorry for me." Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever; let them. I mean, their charity is our brand-new TV." She motioned to the old beat-up MCA, which kept flickering on and off. Gar smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to have something to call our own, you know, that actually worked."

Raven sighed and looked outside to the barren street. The sun was going down and it casted a golden envelope of light across the city' skyscrapers. "Another day, another memory," she thought out loud. "What?" Gar asked, startled by the sudden break of silence. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." He understood perfectly; everyone needs a chance to ease away the day. He turned his body back towards toward Raven so he could look at her. Her violet eyes sparkled in the dusk, which he thought made her look absolutely beautiful. She had grown her hair out a little bit, which he liked; it gave her that sense of freedom.

Raven woke from her daydreaming and turned to look at Garfield. He had grown considerably taller in the past couple years; he was still on the short side, but nevertheless, he had the same glowing emerald eyes and big, goofy grin. He had developed a washboard stomach from constant sit-ups and had put on some muscle from the heavy lifting of huge trays of food. In other words, he was hot…

The two desperately wanted to let their true feelings be known, but neither wanted to let it out. Raven was afraid if she let go, she would go haywire emotionally, maybe even hurt her first love on accident. Garfield was just afraid. _"What if I admit it and she says no? It would ruin everything we worked for up until now. I couldn't lose her; I'd lose it myself," _he would always convince himself. So, for now, the two teens would just endure their emotions and let it be…

_Sorry it's kind of short, but I really didn't want to leave you guys on a cliffhanger; especially after I didn't update fast enough. Anyway, thanks for reading. -Jason_


	7. Distraction

Wow, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. It seems like I'm so overwhelmed with life right now. Anyway, here's chapter 7, and I hope you enjoy it. –Jason

PS- The following lyrics are from Goldfinger's new song, "Damaged".

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 7: Distraction

_When I come home  
I know it's you that I'll find  
Pacing the floors once again  
I know that I'm bored  
I'm staying in bed too long  
Counting the holes in the door_

It was a Friday night, and both Raven and Garfield had the night off; they were going to make the best of it. Their first stop was the pier; it looked beautiful with golden rays of light casting from the horizon.

"C'mon, Raven, let's go on the ferris wheel. The view's really something." Raven sighed. "Gar, I really don't like… rides. You know that." "I think what you're trying to say is you're afraid of heights," Gar grinned playfully. "I'm not! I'm just… fine, let's go," she said, giving in. Gar pumped his fists in glee and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her along while he sprinted to the line.

They gave the ride operator two tickets and climbed into the cage and the man shut the door while telling them the rules and such. After a moment, the two teens could feel the cage climb up into the waiting night sky.

Garfield's wacky smile faded as he saw Raven's eyes go wide; maybe this hadn't been the best idea. He scooted even closer to her and put an arm around her, trying to comfort the shaken girl. "It's OK, Rae. You're safe." Suddenly, she wasn't so scared anymore. "_But I won't tell Garfield that_," she smiled to herself, leaning into his warm body…

As they later scrolled through the busy boardwalk, Gar spotted a photo booth. "How 'bout some pictures to remember zis night FOREVER," he said in a fake French accent, wiggling an eyebrow up and down. "You're quite the charmer," Raven said, trying not the laugh. "Alright, you're buying." Garfield placed two dollars into the slot and they stepped inside.

They sat down on the small bench and positioned themselves in front of the camera eye. "Say che-" Gar started to say, then stopped when he saw a figure peering through the curtain. It looked like a man in a dark mask…

"Garfield? Garfield! Are you OK?" Raven said, shaking him. "Huh? What?" he said, still shaken from what he had just seen. "Um, y-yeah. Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." Raven looked his face, which had gone pale, and she didn't buy it. Something was up…

_Alone I'm a mess  
I don't care how long it's been  
I know I'm just wasting away  
The clothes on the floor  
Just like the mountains outside  
The prison I live every day_

After they printed the photos out, the two went to the food court and bought some French fries. "This really has been a great night," Raven said, sighing. "Fun really isn't my expertise." "Don't say that Rae. You're such a great person; my life has been nothing been great since I met you."

"Do you really mean that?" she said, tears forming in her radiant, violet eyes. "Yes; absolutely," Gar said without hesitation. He took a finger and wiped her tears away. "Raven- I… I'll be right back," he said, suddenly embarrassed, getting up from his chair. She started to get up and follow him, but she decided to give him some space…

_I want to know if this is real  
All of these things that I feel  
I want to know if this is real  
All of these things that I feel_

Garfield Logan cursed himself for the first time in a long time. "Why did I leave her sitting like that? I'm such a fool," he said out loud. _"You're afraid of rejection_," a voice inside his mind seemed to say, echoing in his brain. He shook his head vigorously, as if trying to silence the voice.

As he began to walk back to the table, that same shadow back at the photo booth came into view from the darkness. "Garfield Logan?" the man said in a surprisingly amused voice. "Y-yes. What do you want?" Gar said, now a little afraid.

"I want to help YOU," the man said. "My name is Slade Wilson, but you can just call me Slade, if you wish." Garfield didn't like this man from the get-go; there was something… dark about him. "That's OK, dude, I think I'm OK."

"Ah, but you're not, are you?" Slade said. "You seem troubled, young man." "Is that really any of your business?" Gar said, slightly annoyed. Slade laughed, an eerie, demonic sound. "It depends, Garfield. You have incredible power; I've watched you for quite some time now."

The thought of some creepy guy stalking him made Gar weak in the knees. "Why have you been following me?" "I want to, teach you Garfield. I want you to use your powers to their full potential. You have SOME gift."

"And why should I even be listening to you? How do I know you're not tricking me?" Garfield said. "I don't need to trick you, my friend. If I didn't believe it you, I won't be talking to you right now, would I?"

This struck the changeling with shock; no one had ever said they BELIEVED in him before. "Come, all you have to you is see what I have to offer. I think you'll like it." Garfield hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "_Besides, I'll only be a few minutes. Raven will be OK…"_

_When I come home  
I know it's you that I'll find  
Pacing the floors once again_

Enjoy the chapter? It's kind of a weird, I know, but interesting to see what effect Slade could have on BB instead of Robin, like we always see. Expect the Titans to appear next chapter. Thanks for the read; now review! Thanks. -Jason


	8. Sunsets

Well, BB has made the choice to see what Slade what have to offer, so what will happen? Well, read smart one! XD I picked the title "Sunsets" because a sunset is so beautiful, but it also represents the end of a day. Get my logic? Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And now, chapter 8! –Jason

Note: There will be a time break in the middle of this story, so just keep your eyes peeled. Gracias.

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 8: Sunsets

Raven was getting worried; Garfield had been gone almost a half an hour. "_He left me for good,_" she thought, and started to choke back tears. "_Stop being stupid Raven! He probably wants to be alone for while,_" she scolded herself. The girl sighed and stared at the glowing sunset, dreaming…

Garfield Logan was worried. He had definitely made a bad choice going with this Slade guy. What kind of man lives underground with miles of machinery? Suddenly, Slade stopped walking and turned to face him. "Welcome to my home sweet home. I know, it isn't a palace, but it gets the job done," Slade chuckled with a noticeable hint of insanity. Garfield looked around and shivered. "Y-y-yeah. Nice place. Um, so, you wanted to "help" me?"

"Young Garfield, I can do more than just "help" you; I can **teach** you. Teach you to use your powers for strength you possibly couldn't imagine." It all sounded so good, but how could Garfield ever believe him? "How could I ever begin to trust you?" the changeling asked, ready to walk out of the cave. "Because, you don't have anyone else," Slade whispered so softly that Garfield could barely hear him.

"That isn't true! I have the most wonderful girl waiting for me back on the surface, and I just left her! Thanks, but no thanks Mister…uh…Slade. I think I'll fight my own battles," Gar said, and turned toward the exit. "_What a freak,_" he thought to himself, chuckling. He never even saw the blade flying towards his exposed neck…

Raven suddenly jolted awake from her daydreaming. She could hear echoes of pain in her mind; begging, pleading. The dark girl clutched her head, as if the pain was too unbearable. Something was definitely not right…

Garfield knew if he made one wrong move, his head, and life for that matter, would be gone in a split second. "Tsk tsk, my young friend. You have much to learn about letting your guard down. I have your life in my hands; how poetic." Gar made an angry growl as nervous sweat ran down his face. "What do you want? To kill me? Go ahead. I'm not afraid." "Now why would I kill you when you have so much to offer me Garfield?" Slade laughed. "I would be a fool to do so. I want you, Mr. Logan, to be my apprentice. I want to show what I know to someone who I think will carry on my legacy."

"And I guess I don't have a choice in the matter?" Gar said angrily. "You really are smarter than I thought," Slade smiled maliciously. "Besides, if you try to escape, Ms. Roth will be having an "accident", if you will. I'm going to put down my blade. Should you make one wrong move, it'll cost you HER life." Slade carefully lowered the blade and watched with interest what the changeling would do. "I'll do anything you want; just don't hurt Raven," Garfield said with a sad sigh. "Very well, Mr. Logan. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful apprenticeship…"

_Six Months Later…_

"Raven, are you OK? You haven't been out of your room for days," Robin, her newly masked friend, called from behind her door. "We've been pretty worried." "I'm fine, Robin, thank you. I just need a chance to meditate," Raven called back in a monotone voice.

In just a couple of months, Raven had lost a best friend and made new ones at the same time. The Teen Titans had seen her powers after that fight with a giant cinderblock, and practically begged her to join the team. So here she was, on a team that did good for people, and yet she would never be happy. _"Garfield,"_ she whispered, holding the only pictures she had of her green crush. She knew he was out there somewhere; and she would wait. Raven missed him so much and wondered if he was OK.

The poor girl was about to shed tears when the alarm went off. "Raven, time to go. Trouble downtown," Robin yelled through the speaker system. "_A chance to let out some misplaced anger,_" she sighed to herself…

When the four teens arrived downtown, they could see a figure in black standing in the middle of the street, as if he were waiting. "Hello Titans. My name is Beast Boy, and I'm glad I've finally been able to meet you. I'm on a mission, you see. It's nothing personal; just business," he said, running towards the group. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted, running towards their opponent.

Then, as if time itself had stopped, Garfield (now Beast Boy) froze. _"Raven,_" he thought. The changeling stopped and pulled down his mask to reveal his green face. "Raven!" he shouted, almost near tears. Raven stopped running and went into a state of shock. It was Garfield she was fighting…

_Wow, sorry for the cliff, but chapter 9 will be dandy. xD Thanks for read/reviewing. -Jason_


	9. Iron Curtain

Wow, OK, OK, I get the message! I'm updating! I'm updating:sweat drop: Death threats no more cliffies! –screams- Anyway, here's chapter 9 before blaze-firestorm cuts off my head! –Jason

DISCLAIMER: The following lyrics are from "Lying From You" by Linkin Park. 3

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 9: Iron Curtain

It took everything Raven had not to let her mind fall into darkness. It was a nightmare; a nightmare in which she could never wake up; she was as awake as she could be.

"Garfield!" she half-sobbed, putting down her hood. "Please STOP!" Garfield Logan, now Beast Boy, stopped. It was her; the only girl he ever loved, the only girl who made him feel like he meant something.

_When I pretend, everything is what I want it be,  
I looked exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can, but  
I can't pretend that this is they way it will stay…_

The changeling felt his heart rip in two, and his mind swirled in a whirlwind of thought. The irony of attacking his most treasured person made him fall on his knees, sobbing. Raven's teammates looked puzzled. "Shouldn't we take him while he's down?" Cyborg asked. "No… hold on. It looks like Raven knows this guy," Robin said, putting his hand up.

Raven shuffled slowly to the slumped body that she had was her best friend. Garfield was wearing a black jacket and dark leather boots and pants, and his hair had grown longer and messier. His eyes seemed to lurk evil and coldness; it frightened her the way he seemed so malicious, and angry.

_I remember what they taught to me,  
Remember condescending took for what I ought to be  
Remember fussing and all of that and this again  
So I could turned it up to the person who was feeling it  
And now you think this person really is me…_

"Ga-ga-Garfield," she stuttered, "it's OK. I'm not mad. Just please, tell me what's wrong." For a moment, she saw the real Garfield, his eyes widened and he looked ashamed, then the evil returned. "Stay away from me!" he screamed, pulling away. "Garfield is dead, DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M BEAST BOY NOW!" Raven backed up and felt numb. She didn't even shed a tear, or utter a sound. "I know you're in there, Gar. I know you are. This isn't you. I don't believe it. Fight it. Fight it Garfield. If not for me, do it for YOURSELF."

Inside Garfield's ears, he heard Slade's murderous, unforgiving voice through the microphone speaker. "If you go with her, I will kill your Raven and her friends. I will make your life a living hell. I will destroy you from the inside out." Garfield Logan screamed in agony, and began to run in the opposite direction. "Get him!" Robin yelled, and the team began pursuit. "Please, I don't want to fight anymore. Leave me alone!" Beast Boy yelled in pain, and began to turn into a hawk. Before they could catch him, Garfield was flying into the night sky, and they could have sworn they heard crying…

_I wanna be close beside so let me go  
(nah, no turning back now)  
Let me take me back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
(no turning back now)  
And anywhere on my own, cause I can see  
(nah, no turning back now)_

_The very worst part of you, is me…_

Robin shook his head, and suddenly stopped, peering down at the ground. It was a communicator, like their own, but it had a silver "S" engraved on the front. "I know what's going on. That kid is working for Slade!" he said angry, kicking the ground in frustration. "Who is this Slade?" Starfire asked, looking worried. "He's bad news," Robin sighed, looking up at the sky. "Raven's "friend" is being pulled into the same badness." Raven looked up. "Why does he want Garfield?" "His powers," Cyborg spoke up, walking up next to her. "He knows that your friend would have joined us instead. It's just a matter of the good guys versus the bad guys." Raven began to understand. "Please, we have to save him. He's not really the person you saw back there. He's kind, compassionate and sweet. Please, help me save him."

The others looked nervous for a moment then nodded. "Alright. But if he tries anything funny, it's curtains for him," Robin said.

"_Is the line really that clear?"_

Thanks for reading guys. I really appreciate the feedback and kudos. It's very kind. -Jason


	10. Ready for Redemption

Well, this is the end… of part one! Scared you, didn't I? xD You, the reader, have my Crimson Shadows my most successful fan fiction yet, and for that, I thank you beyond words could ever explain. Chapter 10 will end Crimson Shadows, but look out for its sequel, Fate's Call, coming very soon.

Again, thank you reader for your love, support and devotion. In less than two years, I will be off to college trying to major in English/Literature, and hopefully, I'll still be writing FFs. Only time, and fate, will tell. And remember, follow your dreams, and soar. –Jason

This chapter's song is "Be My Escape" by Relient K (an awesome and meaningful song).

**Crimson Shadows**

Chapter 10: Ready for Redemption

_I've given up, I'm giving up slowly, _

_I'm blending in so You won't even know me _

_apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last call that You mentioned is my one last shot at redemption_

_because I know to live you must give your life away…_

Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan ended his life on that crisp, March day. The world didn't end; it kept spinning and people continued their lives as normal. Dreams and broken hearts lingered in the air. This young life meant nothing in the eyes of the universe, but to one lonely girl, that life was worth saving; nothing would stop her from fulfilling this destiny.

They say people are never truly gone until they are forgotten. Fate casted crimson shadows…

_Sewage lines, under downtown Jump City._

Slade Wilson backhanded his apprentice square in the face, but the young changeling did not feel the pain. "You disobeyed me, Logan. I gave you orders and failed to follow through," the masked man stated calmly.

Beast Boy looked this man with pure hatred. "Go ahead, Slade. Hit me, abuse me, do whatever you want. Remember, though: it's a long way down to Hell." Slade was taken aback by the changeling's words, then boiled with rage. "You're dead to the world, you worthless piece of shit. I provided a chance for you rule everything in your path, and you gave it up. Do you realize how stupid you are?"

"If love is measured through stupidity, I must be one brain-dead fool." Slade only laughed. "We'll see, Logan. We'll see where we'll be in the end…"

_I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because..._

_Titans Tower, Jump City shore._

Raven Roth didn't feel anything. Remorse, anger, sadness… just words without meanings. She would do no matter what it took to save Garfield, because he deserved to be saved.

"Raven, its me," she heard Robin knock. "Come in." The masked teen entered with a hint of hesitation. "Listen, please don't get yourself hurt out there, Raven. Let us come with you." Raven forced herself to smile. "Please, Robin, I will be fine. This is a battle I need to fight on my own." Robin nodded, understanding. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I really hope so too," she sighed, looking at the beautiful setting sun…

…_I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, _

_I'm begging You, _

_I'm begging You to be my escape._

Raven was scared. She hated to admit it, but she trembling with the feeling of unknown. The sewers were dark and damp, filled with never-ending blackness. _"I won't let Garfield succumb to this,"_ Raven thought, and felt herself push on forward, because there would eventually be an end…

Garfield felt the earth below rumble with tremendous force, a beautiful radiance of midnight energy erupted into the cave. "What the hell?" Slade yelled, turning abruptly to the source of the chaos. The changeling only smiled. "Room service…"

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave…_

Raven entered the cave and found her love screaming her name, tears streaming down his face. She looked to the left and found the man that had almost stolen everything she loved and cared about: Slade.

She emitted another wave of black energy and lifted the man's body high into the air, ramming it into the cliff above with a crack. The damage was only a scratch to Slade, who immediately jumped onto the empath, knocking her to ground. "Taking your life will be the ultimate pleasure," Slade laughed with malice.

"It certainly will," he heard a growl behind him, then daggers protruding into his skin. Slade screamed in pain and realized that his apprentice was now a tiger, whose claws now stuck from his back. Garfield threw the masked maniac into the air, and let him hit the cold, hard floor. Slade forced himself to get up. "This is far from over…"

"…because it's the beginning of the end," Raven finished for Slade, her eyes glowing bright white. She screamed in primal rage and the cave once again began to rumble violently.

Garfield suddenly had an idea. _"Be strong, my Raven,"_ he thought, and turned into a grizzly bear. He squeezed Slade in a tight bear hug and positioned himself over a crack that was rapidly spreading apart from the quake. Slade struggled to get free but found it impossible. …

Garfield looked below himself and saw the crack now revealed a stretching blackness. Without a word, Garfield let go of the masked man, and watched him scream, falling into the reaching darkness

Raven now saw Garfield standing over the crack. She flew down to try and catch him, but the crack was now too big, even for his bear size. Garfield changed back into his human form…

_I fought You for so long…_

…and smiled. "Fly, my Raven. I love you," Garfield Logan whispered. Raven tried to say something, but words got caught in her throat.

_I should have let You in…_

The changeling closed his eyes and smiled. He felt finally at peace as he fell into the void of dark…

_Oh how we regret those things we do…_

Raven sobbed into her cloak, her heart aching and straining, wishing, begging, that things had been different. She couldn't ask why; it was just the way it had to be. Nevertheless, it hurt so bad. How could she ever go on?

Raven looked one last time at the place her love had fell, and walked out the cave…

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin…_

_Two days later…_

Raven walked alone. She felt unable to go on; life was pointless and it hurt just to keep on living. The empath walked to the spot where Garfield had once tried to end his life; that had seemed so long ago. She stepped on the platform and silently asked Garfield to forgive her… when her eye caught something unreal: Garfield's own belt. He would never go anywh-

"_He's alive; I know it!" _she exclaimed mentally. There was still hope in the world.


End file.
